1911
Events January : Siege of Sidney Street.]] * Through mid-January (starting 31 December) – First Industrial Airplane Show held in conjunction with the U.S. International Auto Show at Manhattan’s Grand Central Palace in New York. Charles W. Chappelle (1872–1941), a member of the U.S. Aeronautical Reserve, is the only African-American to invent and display an airplane for which he wins a medal. * January 3 ** 1911 Kebin earthquake: An earthquake of 7.7 moment magnitude strikes near Almaty in Russian Turkestan, killing 450 or more people. ** Siege of Sidney Street: Two Latvian anarchists die after a seven-hour siege against a combined police and military force. Home Secretary, Winston Churchill arrived to oversee events. *January 5 – Kappa Alpha Psi fraternity is founded at Indiana University Bloomington.Kappa Alpha Psi Centennial. * January 18 – Eugene B. Ely lands on the deck of the [[USS Pennsylvania (ACR-4)|USS Pennsylvania]] stationed in San Francisco harbor, marking the first time an aircraft lands on a ship. * January 26 – The United States and Canada announce the successful negotiation of their first reciprocal trade agreement. *January 30 – The Cypriot football club Anorthosis Famagusta FC was created. February * February 5 ** The Missouri State Capitol building in Jefferson City, Missouri is entirely destroyed by fire after a bolt of lightning strikes the dome. ** The revolution in Haiti is suppressed after the leader, General Montreuil Guillaume, is captured by government troops and shot. General Millionard is executed two days later. * February 11 – The Lincoln Memorial Commission is established to find an ideal site for the proposed Lincoln Memorial. * February 13 – HNK Hajduk Split, a Croatian football club is founded. * February 17 – The first "quasi-official" airmail flight occurs when Fred Wiseman carries three letters between Petaluma and Santa Rosa, California. * February 18 – The first official air mail flight, second overall, takes place from Allahabad, India to Naini, India, when Henri Pequet carries 6,500 letters a distance of 13 km. March * March 8 – International Women's Day is celebrated for the first time in history. * March 25 – The Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire in New York City kills 146. * March 29 – The United States Army adopts a new service pistol, the M1911 designed by John Browning. It remains the US service pistol for 74 years. April * April 3 –Jean Sibelius conducts the première of his Symphony No. 4 in Helsinki * April 8 – Heike Kamerlingh Onnes discovers superconductivity. He presents his findings on April 28. * April 13 – Mexican Revolution: Rebels take Agua Prieta on the Sonora–Arizona border; government troops take the town back April 17 when the rebel leader "Red" López is drunk. * April 19 – Mexican Revolution: Francisco I. Madero's troops besiege Ciudad Juárez but General Juan J. Navarro refuses his surrender demand. * April 26 – HŠK Građanski Zagreb (modern-day GNK Dinamo Zagreb), a Croatian football club, is founded in Zagreb. * April 27 – Huanghuagang Uprising takes place in China. This is an insurrection where rebels in China take five Chinese villages in an attempt to create a power base to fight Imperial rule. Those who die are remembered as "The 72 Martyrs." The event is also called the Second Guangzhou Uprising and the Yellow Flower Mound Revolt. May * May 8 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa launches an attack against government troops in Ciudad Juárez without Madero's permission; the government troops surrender on May 10. * May 13–15 – Torreón massacre: Over 300 Chinese residents are massacred by the revolutionary forces of Francisco I. Madero in the Mexican city of Torreón. * May 17 – Mexican Revolution: Porfirio Díaz is convinced to resign but does not do so yet. * May 21 – Mexican Revolution: A peace treaty is signed between Madero's rebels and government troops in Ciudad Juárez. * May 24 – Mexican Revolution: Government troops fire at anti-Diaz demonstrators in Mexico City, killing about 200 (officials claim only 40). * May 25 – Mexican Revolution: Porfirio Díaz signs his resignation and leaves for Veracruz; on May 31 he leaves for exile in France. * May 30 – The very first Indianapolis 500 automobile race is held in the United States, won by Ray Harroun at an average speed of 74.59 miles per hour. * May 31 – The hull of the is launched in Belfast, on the very same day started her sea trials. June * June 7 – Mexican Revolution: Francisco Madero arrives in Mexico City just after the 1911 Michoacán earthquake. * June 14 – departs Southampton, England for her maiden voyage. First stop at Cherbourg, France. * June 15 – arrives in Queenstown, Ireland for discharge passengers. * June 21 – arrives in New York, United States at the end of her maiden voyage. proceeded on to her Quarantine station off Staten Island. She left Quarantine at 7:45 a.m., and was saluted on her way up New York Harbor by all kinds of craft as she steamed to Pier 59 in the North River. With the assistance of twelve tugs, Olympic was safely moored at 10 a.m. * June 22 – George V is crowned King of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions, is moored and decorated in Pier 59 of New York harbor for the coronation of George V. * June 25 – Foundation of the Polish Football Union (PFU), later absorbed into the Polish Football Association (Polish: Polski Związek Piłki Nożnej; PZPN) * June 28 – departed New York for her maiden eastbound voyage back to Southampton, England. * June – The Sixth Conference of the International Woman Suffrage Alliance is held in Stockholm in Sweden. July ': Machu Picchu is rediscovered.]] * July 1 – The presence of the German warship ''Panther in the Moroccan port of Agadir triggers the Agadir Crisis. * July 4 – crossed the Atlantic to discharge passengers and mails at Plymouth, England. * July 5 – arrived in Southampton, England ending her maiden eastbound voyage from New York. * July 24 – Hiram Bingham rediscovers Machu Picchu in Peru. August * August 21 – Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa is stolen from the Louvre museum in Paris by Vincenzo Peruggia; the theft is discovered the following day. * August 27 – CSKA Moscow, as well known for professional multi-sports club in Russia, officially founded.(former part of Soviet Union) September * September 20 – collided with the HMS Hawke causing considerable damage to both ships. * September 25 – The [[French battleship Liberté|French battleship Liberté]] explodes at anchor in Toulon, France, killing around 300 on both ship and the neighbouring area. * September 29 – Italy declares war on the Ottoman Empire. October * October 7 – The liberal leader Karl Staaff returns as Prime Minister of Sweden, after an Riksdag election victory based on the promises of defence cuts and social reforms. * October 10 – The Wuchang Uprising starts the Xinhai Revolution that leads to the founding of the Republic of China. * October 16 – Mexican Revolution: Felix Diaz, nephew of Porfirio Díaz, occupies the port of Veracruz as a sign of rebellion against Madero. * October 26 – The Philadelphia Athletics defeat the New York Giants, 13-2, to win the 1911 World Series in 6 games. The game was tied 1-1 after three innings, but with four runs in the fourth, and seven runs in the seventh, the A's demolished the Giants. The most unusual play of the game was an inside-the-park home run made by the A's Jack Barry, on a bunt. November : Roald Amundsen reaches the South Pole.]] , Blaues Pferd, 1911]] * November 1 – World's first combat aerial bombing mission takes place in Libya during the Italo-Turkish War. Second Lieutenant Giulio Gavotti of Italy drops several small bombs. * November 4 – Treaty of Berlin brings the Agadir Crisis to a close. This treaty leads Morocco to be split between France (as a protectorate) and Spain (as the colony of Spanish Sahara) with Germany forfeiting all claims to Morocco. In return, France gives Germany a portion of the French Congo (as Kamerun) and Germany cedes some of German Kamerun to France (as Chad). * November 5 – Italy annexes Tripoli and Cyrenaica (confirmed by an act of the Italian Parliament on February 25, 1912). December * December – Delhi Durbar held to mark the coronation of George V and Queen Mary as Emperor and Empress of India and the transfer of the capital of British India from Calcutta to Delhi. * December 14 – Roald Amundsen's expedition reaches the South Pole. * December 18 – Opening of first exhibition by Der Blaue Reiter group of painters, in Munich. * December 29 – Sun Yat-sen is elected the Provisional President of the Republic of China. Date unknown * The ''Encyclopædia Britannica'' Eleventh Edition is published under American management in England by Cambridge University Press. * New Zealand-born British physicist Ernest Rutherford deduces the existence of a compact atomic nucleus from experiments involving Rutherford scattering, proposing the Rutherford model of the atom. Births January–February ]] ]] * January 1 ** Hank Greenberg, American baseball player (d. 1986) ** Roman Totenberg, Polish-American violinist (d. 2012) * January 3 – Al Sack, American conductor, composer, and violinist (d. 1947) * January 5 – Jean-Pierre Aumont, French actor (d. 2001) * January 7 – Butterfly McQueen, American actress (d. 1995) * January 10 – Norman Heatley, British biologist (d. 2004) * January 11 – Zenkō Suzuki, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 2004) * January 13 – Joh Bjelke-Petersen, Premier of Queensland (d. 2005) * January 17 ** John S. McCain Jr., American admiral (d. 1981) ** George Joseph Stigler, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) * January 18 ** José María Arguedas, Peruvian novelist, poet, and anthropologist (d. 1969) ** Danny Kaye, American actor and comedian (d. 1987) * January 19 ** Ken Nelson, American record producer and music executive (d. 2008) ** Choor Singh, Singaporean judge (d. 2009) * January 20 – Wendell J. Westcott, American carillonneur (d. 2010) * January 22 ** Mary Hayley Bell, English dramatist (d. 2005) ** Bruno Kreisky, Chancellor of Austria (d. 1990) * January 24 – C. L. Moore, American writer (d. 1987) * January 25 – Kurt Maetzig, German director (d. 2012) * January 26 – Polykarp Kusch, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) * January 28 – Johan van Hulst, Dutch politician, professor, author and decorated World War II resistance member * January 29 – Peter von Siemens, German industrialist (d. 1986) * January 30 – Roy Eldridge, American jazz musician (d. 1989) * January 31 – Eddie Byrne, Irish actor (d. 1981) * February 5 – Jussi Björling, Swedish tenor (d. 1960) * February 6 – Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States (d. 2004) * February 8 – Elizabeth Bishop, American poet (d. 1979) * February 12 ** Cearbhall Ó Dálaigh (Carroll Daly), 5th President of Ireland (d. 1978) ** Stephen H. Sholes, American recording executive (d. 1968) * February 13 **Jean Muir, American actress (d. 1996) **Paul Stader, American actor and stuntman (d. 1991) * February 14 ** Willem Johan Kolff, Dutch inventor(d. 2009) ** Eduardo Serrano, Venezuelan musician and composer (d. 2008) * February 15 – Glanville Williams, English criminal law professor and QC (d. 1997) * February 17 ** Oskar Seidlin, Silesian-born Jewish-American literary scholar (d. 1984) ** Orrin Tucker, American bandleader and composer (d. 2011) * February 19 – Merle Oberon, British actress (d. 1979) * February 24 – Eduardo Vañó Pastor, Spanish cartoonist (d. 1993) * February 27 – Egon Sundberg, Swedish football player (d. 2015) * February 28 – Otakar Vávra, Czech director (d. 2011) March–April ]] ]] * March 1 – Mike Gilbert, New Zealand rugby union player (d. 2002) * March 3 – Jean Harlow, American actress (d. 1937) * March 5 – Wolfgang Larrazábal, President of Venezuela (d. 2003) * March 6 – Nikolai Baibakov, Soviet statesman (d. 2008) * March 8 – Alan Hovhaness, American composer (d. 2000) * March 9 – Ebby Halliday, American realtor (d. 2015) * March 12 – Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, Mexican president (d. 1979) * March 13 ** L. Ron Hubbard, American author and founder of Scientology (d. 1986) ** Marie Rudisill, American author (d. 2006) * March 15 – Ursula Vaughan Williams, British author (d. 2007) * March 16 ** Pierre Harmel, Belgian Prime Minister (d. 2009) ** Josef Mengele, German Nazi war criminal (d. 1979) * March 18 – Al Benton, American baseball player (d. 1968) * March 20 – Alfonso García Robles, Mexican diplomat and politician, Nobel Peace Prize laureate (d. 1991) * March 24 ** Joseph Barbera, American cartoonist (d. 2006) ** Jane Drew, English architect (d. 1996) ** Ephraim Engleman, American rheumatologist (d. 2015) * March 25 – Jack Ruby, American mobster, killer of Lee Harvey Oswald (d. 1967) * March 26 ** Bernard Katz, German-born biophysicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2003) ** Tennessee Williams, American playwright (d. 1983) * March 27 – Erich Heller, British philosopher (d. 1990) * March 29 – Brigitte Horney, German-born actress (d. 1988) * March 31 ** Freddie Green, American jazz guitarist (d. 1987) ** Elisabeth Grümmer, Alsatian soprano (d. 1986) * April 3 ** Stanisława Walasiewicz, Polish-born athlete (d. 1980) ** Michael Woodruff, British/Australian surgeon (d. 2001) * April 6 – Feodor Felix Konrad Lynen, German biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) * April 8 ** Melvin Calvin, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) ** Emil Cioran, Romanian philosopher and essayist (d. 1995) ** Ichirō Fujiyama, Japanese composer and singer (d. 1993) * April 15 – Muhammad Metwally El-Shaarawy, Egyptian jurist (d. 1998) * April 17 – Lester Rodney, American journalist (d. 2009) * April 18 ** Maurice Goldhaber, Austrian-American physicist (d. 2011) ** Huntington Hartford, American businessman (d. 2008) * April 23 – Ronald Neame, British film cinematographer, producer, screenwriter, and director (d. 2010) * April 26 – Paul Verner, German politician (d. 1986) May–June ]] ]] ]] * May 5 – Andor Lilienthal, Hungarian chess Grandmaster (d. 2010) * May 6 – Frank Nelson, American actor (d. 1986) * May 7 – Ishirō Honda, Japanese film director (d. 1993) * May 8 – Robert Johnson, American guitarist and singer (d. 1938) * May 10 – Bel Kaufman, German-born American author (d. 2014) * May 11 ** Phil Silvers, American actor and comedian (d. 1985) ** Doodles Weaver, American actor and comedian (d. 1983) * May 15 – Max Frisch, Swiss author (d. 1991) * May 17 ** Lisa Fonssagrives, Swedish model (d. 1992) ** André Jaunet, French-born flutist (d. 1988) ** Maureen O'Sullivan, Irish actress (d. 1998) * May 18 – Big Joe Turner, American singer (d. 1985) * May 20 ** Gardner Fox, American writer (d. 1986) ** Milt Gabler, American record producer (d. 2001) * May 22 – Anatol Rapoport, Russian-born American mathematical psychologist (d. 2007) * May 24 **Carleen Hutchins, American violin maker (d. 2009) ** Barbara West, second-to-last living survivor of the Titanic sinking (d. 2007) * May 27 ** Hubert Humphrey, American politician, 38th Vice President of the United States (d. 1978) ** Teddy Kollek, Austrian-born Israeli politician, mayor of Jerusalem (2007) ** Vincent Price, American actor (d. 1993) * May 28 – Fritz Hochwälder, Austrian author (d. 1986) * May 31 – Maurice Allais, French economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) * June 3 – Ellen Corby, American actress (d. 1999) * June 4 – Milovan Đilas, Yugoslavian Marxist (d. 1995) * June 13 ** Prince Aly Khan, Imam of Ismaili Shi'a Islam (d. 1960) ** Luis Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1988) * June 15 – Wilbert Awdry, English children's writer (d. 1997) * June 20 – Paul Pietsch, German racer and magazine magnate (d. 2012) * June 21 ** Irving Fein, American television and film producer (d. 2012) ** Wonderful Smith, African-American comedian (d. 2008) * June 24 ** Ernesto Sabato, Argentine writer (d. 2011) ** Juan Manuel Fangio, Argentine race car driver (d. 1995) * June 25 – William Howard Stein, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1980) * June 26 ** Toyo Shibata, Japanese poet (d. 2013) ** Babe Didrikson Zaharias, American athlete and golfer (d. 1956) * June 27 – Ben Alexander, American actor (d. 1969) * June 29 ** Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld, German-born Prince Consort of the Netherlands (1948-1980) (d. 2004) ** Bernard Herrmann, American composer (d. 1975) * June 30 – Czesław Miłosz, Polish-born writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) July–August ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Sergei Sokolov, Marshal of the Soviet Union (d. 2012) * July 4 ** Mitch Miller, American singer and television personality (d. 2010) ** Frederick Seitz, American scientist (d. 2008) * July 5 **Giorgio Borġ Olivier, 7th Prime Minister of Malta (d. 1980) **Georges Pompidou, President of France (d. 1974) * July 6 – LaVerne Andrews, American singer (d. 1967) * July 7 – Gian Carlo Menotti, Italian-born American composer (d. 2007) * July 9 ** Mervyn Peake, British writer and illustrator (d. 1968) ** John Archibald Wheeler, American physicist (d. 2008) * July 10 – Bruno Vale, Italian football player * July 16 – Ginger Rogers, American actress and dancer (d. 1995) * July 17 – Ted Anderson, English footballer (d. 1979) * July 18 ** Hume Cronyn, Canadian actor (d. 2003) ** Arch MacDonald, American broadcast journalist and television pioneer (d. 1985) * July 21 – Marshall McLuhan, Canadian author (d. 1980) * July 26 – Jerry Burke, American musician (d. 1965) * July 28 – Ann Doran, American actress (d. 2000) * July 29 – Ján Cikker, Slovak composer (d. 1989) * July 31 – George Liberace, American musician (d. 1983) * August 2 – Rusty Wescoatt, American actor (d. 1987) * August 3 – Manuel Esperón, Mexican musician and composer (d. 2011) * August 5 – Robert Taylor, American actor (d. 1969) * August 6 ** Lucille Ball, American actress and television producer, co-owner of Desilu Productions (d. 1989) ** Constance Fecher Heaven, British romance writer (d. 1995) * August 7 – Nicholas Ray, American director (d. 1979) * August 8 – Rosetta LeNoire, American actress (d. 2002) * August 9 – William Alfred Fowler, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) * August 10 – A. N. Sherwin-White, English historian (d. 1993) * August 11 ** William H. Avery, American politician (d. 2009) ** Thanom Kittikachorn, Prime Minister of Thailand (d. 2004) * August 12 – Cantinflas, Mexican actor (d. 1993) * August 14 – Vethathiri Maharishi, spiritual leader, founder of the World Community Service Center (WCSC) (d. 2006) * August 15 – Anthony Salerno, American gangster (d. 1992) * August 17 ** Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player (d. 1995) ** Martin Sandberger, German military officer (d. 2010) * August 23 ** Betty Robinson, American athlete (d. 1999) ** Birger Ruud, Norwegian athlete (d. 1998) * August 25 – Võ Nguyên Giáp, General of the Vietnam People's Army (d. 2013) * August 29 – John Charnley, English orthopaedic surgeon; pioneered hip replacement operation (d. 1982) * August 31 – Ramón Vinay, Chilean operatic tenor (d. 1996) September–October ]] * September 2 – Floyd Council, American musician (d. 1976) * September 6 – Harry Danning, American baseball player (d. 2004) * September 7 – Todor Zhivkov, President of Bulgaria (d. 1998) * September 8 – Byron Morrow, American actor (d. 2006) * September 9 – John Gorton, 19th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 2002) * September 10 – Renée Simonot, French actress, mother of Catherine Deneuve * September 13 – Bill Monroe, American musician (d. 1996) * September 15 – Joseph Pevney, American director (d. 2008) * September 19 – William Golding, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) * September 20 – Shriram Sharma Acharya, Indian religious leader (d. 1990) * September 23 – Frank Moss, American politician (d. 2003) * September 24 ** Konstantin Chernenko, General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (d. 1985) ** Ed Kretz, American motorcycle racer (d. 1996) * September 27 – John Harvey, American actor (d. 1982) * September 29 – Charles Court, Australian politician (d. 2007) * September 30 – Bernd von Brauchitsch, German air force officer (d. 1974) * October 5 ** Flann O'Brien, Irish humorist (d. 1966) ** Pierre Dansereau, Canadian ecologist (d. 2011) * October 9 – Joe Rosenthal, American photographer (d. 2006) * October 10 – Clare Hollingworth, British journalist * October 13 – Ashok Kumar, Indian actor (d. 2001) * October 14 – Lê Đức Thọ, Vietnamese general and politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1990) * October 15 – James H. Schmitz, German-born American science fiction writer (d. 1981) * October 21 ** Dick Harris, Australian rules footballer (d. 1993) ** William A. Mitchell, American food chemist and inventor (d. 2004) * October 26 ** Sid Gillman, American football coach (d. 2003) ** Mahalia Jackson, African-American gospel singer (d. 1972) * October 27 – Leif Erickson, American actor (d. 1986) * October 30 – Ruth Hussey, American actress (d. 2005) November–December * November 1 ** Henri Troyat, French writer (d. 2007) ** Sidney Wood, American tennis player (d. 2009) * November 2 – Odysseas Elytis, Greek writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) * November 5 – Roy Rogers, American singer and actor (d. 1998) * November 7 – Yolande Beekman, French-born World War II heroine (d. 1944) * November 9 – Eugene M. Zuckert, United States Secretary of the Air Force (1961-1965) (d. 2000) * November 12 ** Yehoshua Rabinovitz, Israeli politician (d. 1979) ** Chad Varah, British priest and humanitarian (d. 2007) * November 13 – Buck O'Neil, American baseball player and manager (d. 2006) * November 15 – Kay Walsh, British actress (d. 2005) * November 24 – Erik Bergman, Finnish composer (d. 2006) * November 25 – Roelof Frankot, Dutch painter (d. 1984) * November 27 ** David Merrick, American theater producer (d. 2000) ** Fe del Mundo, Filipino pediatrician (d. 2011) * November 28 – Václav Renč, Czech poet, dramatist, and translator (d. 1973) * November 30 – Jorge Negrete, Mexican singer and actor (d. 1953) * December 1 – Walter Alston, American baseball player and manager (d. 1984) * December 3 – Nino Rota, Italian composer (d. 1979) * December 5 – Władysław Szpilman, Polish pianist and memoirist (d. 2000) * December 8 – Lee J. Cobb, American actor (d. 1976) * December 9 – Broderick Crawford, American actor (d. 1986) * December 10 – Chet Huntley, American television reporter (d. 1974) ]] * December 11 ** Val Guest, British film director (d. 2006) ** Naguib Mahfouz, Egyptian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2006) ** Qian Xuesen, Chinese scientist (d. 2009) * December 13 ** Trygve Haavelmo, Norwegian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) ** Kenneth Patchen, American poet and painter (d. 1972) ]] * December 14 ** Hans von Ohain, German physicist, and designer of the first operational jet engine (d. 1998) ** Spike Jones, American musician (d. 1965) ** Jerzy Iwanow-Szajnowicz, Greek-Polish athlete and Resistance member (d. 1943) * December 17 – André Claveau, French singer, Eurovision Song Contest 1958 winner (d. 2003) * December 18 – Jules Dassin, American director (d. 2008) * December 20 – Hortense Calisher, American author (d. 2009) * December 21 – Josh Gibson, African-American baseball player (d. 1947) * December 23 **James Gregory, American actor (d. 2002) **Niels Kaj Jerne, English-born immunologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1994) * December 25 – Louise Bourgeois, French-born American artist (d. 2010) * December 26 – Steve Kordek, American pinball innovator (d. 2012) * December 27 – Anna Russell, British comedian and singer (d. 2006) * December 28 – Sam Levenson, American humorist and author (d.1980) * December 29 – Klaus Fuchs, German theoretical physicist and spy (d. 1988) * December 30 – Jeanette Nolan, American actress (d. 1998) Date unknown *İsmail Rüştü Aksal, Turkish cvil servant and politician (d. 1989) Deaths January–June ]] ]] ]] * January 17 – Sir Francis Galton, English explorer and biologist (b. 1822) * February 1 – Charles Stillman Sperry, American admiral (b. 1847) * February 4 – Piet Cronjé, Boer general (b. 1836) * February 15 – Theodor Escherich, German-Austrian pediatrician (b. 1857) * February 21 – Isidre Nonell, Spanish painter (b. 1873) * March 1 – Jacobus Henricus van 't Hoff, Dutch chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1852) * April 10 – Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis, Lithuanian artist and composer (b. 1875) * April 14 ** Addie Joss, American baseball player and Major League Baseball Hall of Fame member (b. 1880) ** Denman Thompson, American actor and playwright (b. 1833) * April 25 – Emilio Salgari, Italian writer (b. 1862) * April 29 – Georg, Prince of Schaumburg-Lippe (b. 1846) * May 18 – Gustav Mahler, Austrian composer (b. 1860) * May 21 – Williamina Fleming, Scottish astronomer (b. 1857) * May 27 – Thursday October Christian II, Pitcairn Islands leader (b. 1820) * May 29 – William S. Gilbert, English dramatist (b. 1836) * June 2 – Axel Olof Freudenthal, Finnish philologist and politician (b. 1836) * June 9 – Carrie Nation, American temperance activist (b. 1846) * June 25 – Princess Maria Clotilde of Savoy (b. 1843) July–December * July 2 – Clement A. Evans, American Confederate general (b. 1833) * July 15 – Louisa Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire (b. 1832) * July 16 – August Harambašić, Croatian writer (b. 1861) * July 19 – Manuel Iradier, Spanish explorer and Africanist (b. 1854) * August 1 ** Edwin Austin Abbey, American painter (b. 1852) ** Samuel Arza Davenport, American politician (b. 1843) * August 8 – William P. Frye, U.S. Senator (b. 1830) * August 12 – Jules Brunet, French military leader (b. 1838) * September 16 – Edward Whymper, British explorer (b. 1840) * September 18 – Pyotr Stolypin, Prime Minister of the Russian Empire (assassinated) (b. 1862) * September 29 – Henry Northcote, former Governor-General of Australia (b. 1846) * October 1 – Wilhelm Dilthey, German psychologist, sociologist and philosopher (b. 1833) * October 2 – Winfield Scott Schley, American admiral (b. 1839) * October 7 ** John Hughlings Jackson, English neurologist (b. 1835) ** Elmer McCurdy, American outlaw (b. 1880) * October 14 – John Marshall Harlan, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1833) * October 18 – Alfred Binet, French psychologist (b. 1857) * October 19 – Eugene Ely, American aviation pioneer (b. 1886) * October 24 – Ida Lewis, American lighthouse keeper (b. 1842) * October 29 – Joseph Pulitzer, Hungarian-born newspaper publisher and journalist (b. 1847) * October 31 – John Joseph Montgomery, American glider pioneer (b. 1858) * November 9 – Howard Pyle, American artist and fictional writer (b. 1853) * November 22 – William George Aston, British consular official (b. 1841) * November 23 – Bernard Tancred, South African cricketer (b. 1865) * November 26 – Komura Jutarō, Japanese statesman (b. 1855) * December 2 – George Davidson, English-born geodesist, astronomer, geographer, surveyor, and engineer in the United States (b. 1825) * December 10 – Joseph Dalton Hooker, English botanist (b. 1817) * December 20 – Rose Eytinge, American actress (b. 1835) * December 22 – Odilon Lannelongue, French surgeon (b. 1840) * December 25 – Arthur F. Griffith, American calculating prodigy (b. 1880) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Wilhelm Wien * Chemistry – Maria Skłodowska-Curie * Medicine – Allvar Gullstrand * Literature – Count Maurice (Mooris) Polidore Marie Bernhard Maeterlinck * Peace – Tobias Asser Alfred Hermann Fried References Category:1911